


Treasures

by elephantasmos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Little bit of angst, Nakamaship, On Hiatus, Sincerity, friendship feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantasmos/pseuds/elephantasmos
Summary: Post Marine Ford. Luffy's crew mates are his treasures. In which he shares intimate moments with his nakama.





	1. Nami

She finds him in her office, sitting cross legged on her desk. He's hunched over a map resting on his lap, a slow, satisfied grin pulling at his lips. His eyes dance merrily across the delicate lines and labels like he hasn't read them a thousand times already. A joyous giggle bubbles from his throat, prompting a smile from Nami's own lips as she watches her captain rock giddily back and forth, memories of happy places running rampant through his mind. He has yet to notice her. She observes fondly for a moment longer before forcing her smile down, adopting a more serious expression.

"Luffy, what have I told you about messing with my charts?" She asks sternly, and Luffy's eyes snap up like a toddler's might when he gets caught bothering the cat again. His jaw flaps open, half baked excuses falling out in a jumble, but Nami holds up a finger, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "It's fine, for now. Just promise me you'll be _really _careful, okay? I don't need your clumsiness ruining my work." He nods quickly.

"I'll be really careful," he promises, and lifts his hands up and away from the map like it's suddenly turned into glass. Nami rolls her eyes. She pads forward till she's standing in front of him and looks down at the chart.

"What are you so happy about, anyway?" Luffy's eyes glow as he flips the map around so Nami can see. Her breath catches. It's the first map she ever made; the one of her village. The rubber boy giggles again as he holds it up.

"You," he replies simply, and Nami blinks. "I was remembering when you joined my crew." Then his lips pucker out in a pout, nose crinkling in distaste. "Arlong was stupid." Nami can't help letting out a startled laugh.

"That's true," she says, and settles down on the desk beside him, legs propped up on the chair. Her captain pulls out another map from the desk drawer below.

"Tell me about this one," he says. 

"But you were there. You know what happened." Luffy scoots closer and tips his head against her shoulder.

"I know." 

The navigator smiles softly, pressing her cheek into his dark hair. Of course he does. She doesn't mind. Nami reaches out and settles a fingertip on the east shore of the island.

"That's where we docked," she says, voice low. "The trees were so tall we couldn't see the tops. And over here is the cave we found, where we met those boys who led us to their village..." Her captain presses closer to her side, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck as she recounts some of their adventures.

Luffy's always been an obnoxiously loud, extroverted person, sometimes to the annoyance of the more reserved members of his crew. But now, he's silent, quietly content to listen to the comforting lull of her voice. His eyes sparkle as they follow her finger's path across the map, and when she recalls a particularly fond experience, his laugh rings out like bells. Nami can't help but relax, reveling in his warm, playful presence.

Not for the first time, she marvels at how such a powerful, fiercely determined spirit can be so gentle and carefree. Being his navigator is her greatest privilege. The least she can do is return his limitless loyalty with equal intensity. She'll navigate him anywhere he wants to go, and get him through any storm that dares to cross his path. She'll fight and protect and follow him to the ends of the earth if she has to, no matter what it takes because she knows all she has to do is ask, and he'd give her the world on a silver platter.

And besides. _S__omeone _needs to be the voice of reason around here. There's no telling where the Straw Hats would be if she weren't guiding them in the right direction.

Luffy's fingers intertwine through hers, and she gives them a soft squeeze as they reach for another map, reminiscing in yet another uplifting memory, like any two friends would.

And when they're finally done, and it's time for them to join the rest of the crew, Luffy leaps off the desk with the same enthusiasm as always, but with a little extra twinkle in his smile. He waits for Nami to organize her maps, watching her progress with a kind of cheerful impatience only he can pull off. Then she places the last map back in it's proper place, reverently closes the drawer, and heads toward the door.

"I'm glad you're here," he says suddenly. The words are serious, meant in every way, but somehow no less full of glee than they were before. Nami glances up, surprised at the sudden sincerity. Then she beams fiercely back at him.

"Of course, captain. Where else would I be?" Luffy laughs again, loud and unrestrained, and before she can react, grips her hand tightly and takes off down the hallway. And as she giggles onto the Sunny's deck, hand in hand with her captain, Nami can't help the intense flutter of excitement in her chest. They've spent time thinking about the past, but sometimes she forgets, the future is what's coming. And whatever the future has in store, good or bad, she knows they'll get through it, because they've got Luffy, the future Pirate King, and that's all they'll ever need.


	2. Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Version. I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out. There's a chance I may rewrite it.

One second Luffy's grinning, laughing, not a care in the whole world. The next, he's letting out a yelp as he trips and topples over the railing.

The second he hears the splash, Sanji's sprinting across the deck, tearing off his suit coat and shoes with reckless abandon. The salt stings his eyes as he dives over the railing and into the freezing water. 

The seconds pass like minutes. Churning dread pools in Sanji's stomach. It's already been too long. 

There. Way down and to his right, there's a flash of red. Sanji dives toward it, reaching out with trembling desperation to tangle his fingers in Luffy's flowing tunic. He pulls the rubber boy toward him, hugging him to his chest, and snaps his legs together, launching them to the surface faster than any normal man can swim. Luffy doesn't react. In fact, he's not moving at all; his limbs are limp and his eyes are closed, face terrifyingly blank and unresponsive. Sanji's heart freezes. _This can't be happening._ He has to get him back _now._

It feels like eternity, every moment agonizingly slow in Sanji's mind, but it's only a few seconds before they breach the surface. Sanji gasps for air, dark spots dancing across his vision, and hoists Luffy up so his head is above the water. His eyes remain closed. The cook has a sudden horrifying realization: _Luffy's not breathing. _

"Hey!" Sanji screams, face lifting in anguish to the sky. "Hey! I need help!" The whole crew was leaning over the railing, waiting for the return of their nakama. Now, they're scrambling, fear and fire distorting the Sunny's atmosphere like anxious poison. 

"Brook, the boat!" Zoro bellows, but the musician is already running. He slips his katana out of it's sheath, and in one slash at the ropes, sends the Sunny's small fishing boat crashing down.

Sanji wades to the boat's side and hauls Luffy on board, hoisting himself up afterwards. Then he scrambles to his captain's side, struggling to keep his balance as the boat wobbles threateningly.

"Hey," he whispers urgently. He smooths the boy's raven hair back from his forehead, cupping his captain's pale face. Nothing. He gives his cheek a gentle slap. "Come on. Wake up, right now, you hear? I'll kick your stupid ass all the way back to East Blue if you don't open your eyes right now." Luffy's head lolls drunkenly to the side. Sanji's heart jumps into overdrive, and he gives Luffy another slap, harder this time. "Dammit Luffy! Open your eyes!" 

Sanji shoves aside his captain's tunic and places interlocked, trembling fingers over the ruined skin of his chest. Then, without hesitating, he starts CPR, keeping a steady rhythm till he reaches a count of thirty. Next, his hands fly to the boy's face, pinching his nose and tilting his head back so he can force oxygen into his lungs.

"I'll shred your stupid hat!" he roars, and thrusts down harder. "I'll get rid of all the meat! I'll fill the whole damn fridge with gasoline, and then light it on-" Luffy's eyes fly open, wide and chaotic. Then he's gagging, writhing, clawing at his chest and throat. Intense relief floods through Sanji's limbs, sharp and brilliant as he yanks his captain into a sitting position, slamming his palm into the boy's back. Luffy digs his nails into the cook's shoulder, desperate for something to hold on to as he heaves violently, water spewing from his throat.

"Sanji-" he splutters, but it's all he can get out before he lurches forward again, wretching painfully. Sanji continues to slap his back, hands shaking with adrenaline.

"That's it. Get it all out." 

This was too close. _Far _too close. He doesn't want to think about what could have happened. But Luffy's back, and he's alive, wheezing and coughing in his arms, looking like a sick puppy with his soaked clothes and dripping hair. Sanji crushes the rubber man to his chest, squeezing hard, listening to Luffy splutter.

Eventually, after long minutes, Luffy collapses into Sanji's embrace, completely exhausted. His breathing is labored and halting. It sounds painful, but to Sanji, it's one of the best sounds he's ever heard. Luffy coughs wetly, eyes sliding closed again, body going limp.

"Sanji," he rasps. The cook squeezes tighter.

"Yes, Captain," he replies. His voice shakes. There's a long pause as Luffy catches his breath.

"Thank you." Sanji's lips graze Luffy's hairline.

"Yes, Captain." Another gentle squeeze. "Forever." A faint, tired smile pulls at the boy's lips. There's a beat of silence.

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get rid of the meat." Sanji stares incredulously before barking out a short laugh.

"Of course, Luffy. I would never."

"Good." Then, as he has done so many times before, Luffy promptly drifts off to sleep, gentle snores carrying across the water.

The next morning, Sanji visits Luffy in the infirmary. He's awake and beaming as always, almost like nothing's happened. The cook almost finds it insulting how Luffy doesn't seem to know what the Straw Hats went through yesterday, thinking they lost him. But, he does know. He always knows what they're feeling. So when Sanji turns to leave, Luffy grips his hand and makes him stay a moment longer.

"Thank you, Sanji." The words are simple. He's said them a thousand times, over the dinner table, on the battle field, after close calls. But this time, it's different. The cook's chest tightens when he sees the look in his captain's eyes. He means it. Not just for saving him, or for cooking for him, or even for fighting beside him in battle. It's for so much more than that. Sanji can't help but return his captain's earnest words with a warm grin of his own.

"Of course, Captain." He squeezes Luffy's hand. "Always." Then he leaves, heading briskly toward the kitchen with a little extra pep in his step.


	3. Chopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay; I've been busy with school.

No matter how many times he sees them, Chopper will always marvel at the stars. They twinkle beyond wispy clouds, shining with hopeful promises against a navy sky. He could stare at them for hours, absorbing their everlasting company. And sometimes, that's what he does.

The reindeer lays comfortably across the Sunny's lawn, hooves behind his head, eyes shining toward the heavens. He sighs contentedly, a peaceful grin adorning his lips. What a wonderful sight. It sends shivers through his fur. 

The moon rises slowly, playfully peeking over the horizon to reflect off the still ocean. Chopper hears Nami whisper a fond good night to Brook as she retreats into the ship, the latter returning the formality with a hushed murmur of his own. The Straw Hats speak with reverence tonight, but there's no real reason for it. There's a certain tranquility in the air, one that calms and soothes. These nights are special, and it would be a shame to break such a beautiful atmosphere. 

Chopper can hear dishes clanging in the kitchen as Sanji and Robin wrap up after dinner. Usopp scrambles up to the crow's nest for the first watch. He lights lanterns and candles as he goes, bathing the deck in a warm glow, bright enough to see by but not so bright as to dim the stars. Chopper's chest fills with a kind of warm elation, one he's felt before with his nakama, and one he'll never get tired of. The doctor lifts an arm in the air, tracing lazy patterns in the stars. He wishes this moment could last forever. 

One by one, the rest of the crew stumbles to their beds. Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky. Robin follows soon after. Usopp's tinkering with some new invention of his; the soft clanging floats down, not unpleasantly, to Chopper's ears. There's only the captain left now. The reindeer wonders faintly where he is, but the answer presents itself when Luffy appears beside him, casting a faint shadow over the grass. He plops down with a satisfied sigh and promptly tips over backwards, flopping his arms haphazardly above his head.

"The sea king is fighting the octopus," he states, and Chopper blinks. 

"Eh?" 

"You know. The stars. The sea king is fighting the octopus." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, but Chopper still doesn't understand. He turns his head, studying the rubber man. Luffy's precious hat is resting on his chest, his fingers tapping out a soft rhythm on the tough straw. The corners of his eyes crinkle happily as he beams up at the sky, millions of lights and galaxies reflecting in his clear gaze.

"I don't understand," the doctor admits, and Luffy puffs his cheeks out. He lifts an arm and points up, wriggling closer to Chopper so the reindeer can see along his finger.

"There. See that star?" Chopper peers up, pinpointing the large, red orb hanging above the Sunny.

"I think so," he replies. He watches carefully as Luffy traces his finger along the sky, outlining shapes and lines like he'd written them there himself. A diamond set of fanged jaws and fins suddenly jumps out at him, and Chopper giggles excitedly.

"I see it! That's the sea king, right?" Luffy nods, teeth glinting. 

"Exactly. And see over here?" He moves his finger again, around a twisting, ambiguous form. Chopper props himself up on his elbows, eyes wide with wonder as he finds the octopus wrapping long tentacles around the sea king's tail.

"Usopp told me about them," Luffy begins. "He said that, in the sky, the octopus is like the king of sea animals, and the sea king is king of the ocean. He said they fight all the time to keep balance in the world, but both of them are so powerful, neither of them lose." Chopper breathes out his amazement in a series of oohs and ahs, studying the magnificent, fierce battle taking place right before his eyes.

"That's amazing! I didn't know the stars told stories." Chopper flops back down and nuzzles into his captain's shoulder. 

"Usopp called them constellations, I think. He said there are thousands of them, all over the sky." 

"Really? Let's find some more! Do you think there's another big one, like the sea king and the octopus? A king of the islands!" Luffy laughs, clear as a bell, and trails his fingers through Chopper's fur.

"Yeah! Let's find it." So they do. Or, they try to, at least. They stay up another hour or two, discovering all manner of wild beasts and fantastic objects hidden in the stars, giggling and basking in each other's delight. They never did find the king of the islands, but they invented all sorts of colorful adventures all on their own. At some point, Usopp's shift ends, and he scrambles down the latter. They don't see his proud, infinitely fond smile as he finds them lost in their imaginations. Just like how he and Kaya used to be. He watches for another nostalgic moment, then disappears inside the ship to wake Franky for the next watch.

"You know, you're pretty awesome," Luffy suddenly comments. Chopper pauses. He peeks curiously up at the rubber man. Then his cheeks pink over and he swats his captain's chest, turning away from the offered compliment.

"Oh, stop it Luffy, you know that has no effect on me," he squeals. He knows Luffy can still see his bashful smile. Luffy settles a warm hand on Chopper's head.

"I mean it, Chopper." His eyes glow as they lift back up to the sky. "I wouldn't give up my nakama for the world, even though we've gone through a lot of hard things together. But, it doesn't matter how banged up we get. Because we have you to patch us up." Luffy turns back to Chopper, his wide grin suddenly fierce and proud, like any big brother's would look. "You're kind of like a star too, you know. The light at the end of the darkness."

The world wobbles and drowns as Chopper's eyes fill with unexpected tears. He sniffs, feeling his chest constrict, and then he's lunging forward into Luffy's chest, feeling strong arms encompass him like a living set of armor. He sniffles, gripping at his captain's red tunic as he grits his teeth, trying with all his might not to cry. 

"How could you say that?" he stammers. How could Luffy say that about _him, _when he's the one that puts his life on the line time and time again? He can't fight like Zoro can, or cook like Sanji. He can't navigate like Nami or sing like Brook or build like Franky. He's not even smart like Robin, and he's a far cry from a perfect shot like Usopp is. 

But then, Luffy lets out an earnest giggle and presses his knuckles into Chopper's skull.

"Because I trust you, silly!" And it's then that Chopper wants to kick himself, because he already knows the answer. It's been rooted inside him, inside every fiber of his being since the day he joined the Straw Hats to begin with.

Luffy doesn't care what he can or can't do. He never has. They're nakama, and that's all that will ever matter. 

Chopper pulls back, rubbing his eyes, and hiccups. Then he and his captain are laughing like fools again, like that's what they were born to do. And, in a way, it is. They fight for those smiles. Curse them if they don't laugh while they have the chance. 

They stay up late that night, telling stories and creating new constellations as if they painted the sky themselves. It's only in the early hours of the morning, when the stars wink out of sight, that they stumble off to bed with blurry eyes, sleepy grins, and dreams of adventure and shining diamonds in the dark.


	4. Usopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. Thank you for reading.

The crickets would be chirping, he thinks.

He remembers their gentle, calming chorus, like fairy chimes in the breeze. The clouds would be bold, bright with painted colors as the sun dips below the ocean. The trees would rustle softly, swaying with the grass and flowers and cotton blond hair drifting through an open window. Nothing's quite like those moments. The ones when laughter and outlandish stories run wild, and nothing matters but joy and each other's smiles. Usopp never regrets living as a pirate, but there are some days when he can't help but miss his life on the island. He peers at the navy sky and, not for the first time, wonders if Kaya is watching the same sky he is. He wonders how she's doing. 

The crow's nest aboard the _Sunny _doesn't quite replace his favorite perch outside Kaya's window, but he likes to imagine they have the same spirit. Sometimes he'll close his eyes and pretend the rocking of the ship is his swaying tree. Of course, he can't keep them closed for too long; he has a job to do. Franky's just gone back to bed, leaving Usopp to pick up the watch. Some of the others groan and whine when it's their turn, but Usopp really doesn't mind; these quiet hours seem to challenge just how active his imagination can be, and he often finds himself coming up with stories and ideas so crazy even Kaya would act skeptical. 

Usopp smirks, tapping restless fingers on the bench beside him. Of course, he and his crew have been in crazy situations themselves. Almost too crazy, in his opinion. His make believe stories don't seem so fictional any more. 

Usopp slips a hand into his satchel and pulls out a small metal gadget he's been working on. Nami had been in a good mood during their last island stop, and graciously allowed him to buy a few small trinkets for his inventions. He studies it for a moment, remembering where he left off, and retrieves a few more tools. Absentmindedly he slips his goggles over his face, even though he doesn't need to; he's not experimenting with chemicals this time, but it's still a good habit to have. Then he sets to work, muttering quietly and looking up every few minutes to gauge the _Sunny's_ surroundings. 

His mind floats as he focuses entirely on his project, the sounds of cranking and clicking filling the room. His hands move on their own like they've done this a thousand times, and the familiarity of it relaxes Usopp, smoothing out the tension of a day spent tying and adjusting sails and ropes. He's so distracted in fact, he almost doesn't hear the quiet groaning of the ladder, and the soft whisper of bare feet on wooden planks. Someone settles down beside him and loops an arm through his, dropping their head onto his shoulder. He doesn't have to look to know it's his captain. The sniper shifts closer and Luffy presses deeper into his side, watching Usopp's hands with tired eyes as they continue to handle the intricate metal. 

Neither of them speak. It's not the first time this has happened; they all have sleepless nights sometimes, and Luffy's no exception. Usopp knows how physical Luffy is, and will never back away from a cuddle session. He's even come to enjoy them, when they happen; something about them reminds him of his talks with Kaya, though that's not the only reason he likes spending quality time with his captain. They're nakama, fair and simple. Nothing can change that.

Usopp's heart soars as, with a final click, he slides the last piece of his contraption into place. A cocky grin pulls at his lips as he lifts it so Luffy can see. It's a puzzle of sorts, one made of metal and wires- hard to solve, but not impossible. A slow smile appears on Luffy's face, and he nods sleepily against Usopp's shoulder. 

It's only then that Usopp finally notices the heat leaking from his captain. He frowns at Luffy's dark hair, bringing a hand to the rubber man's forehead. A quiet hiss escapes clenched teeth. Luffy's burning up. How had he not noticed before? He smooths Luffy's hair back, further cataloging the redness of his cheeks and the slight bruises under his eyes. He shouldn't be up here; he needs to be resting.

Setting his puzzle aside, he removes himself from Luffy's hold and wraps an arm around his shoulders, moving to help him stand. Luffy lets out a small noise of protest and leans away from the sniper's help. Usopp studies his captain for a moment.

"Luffy, you're sick," He chides softly. "You should be resting." Luffy shakes his head, hunching into himself. He reaches out to grip Usopp's hand and tugs him back to the bench.

"Can't sleep," he murmurs, though it comes out more as a wheeze. Usopp winces. Then he sighs. 

"Fine. I'll be right back." Luffy grimaces as Usopp steps away, but doesn't try to pull him back. The sniper wanders to the back corner of the crow's nest, opening the chest next to Zoro's insane pile of weights. He snags a spare blanket, returning quickly. Then he wraps it snugly around his captain and settles back down beside him, pulling him close. Luffy nuzzles into the snipers neck, relaxing with an exhausted huff. He looks so tired, it makes Usopp cringe. He wonders if Luffy's stomach is upset, but decides not to move; if Luffy thinks it's an issue, he'll mention it. 

They stay there for a while, content with simply snuggling close, keeping each other warm. Usopp reaches into his pouch with one hand and retrieves another of his little inventions, fiddling with it while Luffy watches mutely. Eventually, his eyes drift shut, even though it's clear he's not quite asleep yet. Usopp's concern grows, but he's been around Chopper enough to know that there's nothing he can really do for a cold like this, besides make sure Luffy gets plenty of rest. He'll have Sanji make chicken soup tomorrow, and ask Chopper to give Luffy some medicine. But right now, Luffy wants to stay, and Usopp can't find it in him to say no.

The time ticks by, not uncomfortably. At one point Usopp spots movement in the distance, to the _Sunny's _right. He watches keenly to determine it's threat level before deciding it's a lonely sea king, one hardly big enough to be a threat. His attention is brought back to his captain when the rubber boy shudders, hands pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. His eyes flutter, and chapped lips move like he's trying to say something, but all that comes out is a dry croak. That's okay. Usopp knows what he's trying to say.

"You're welcome, captain," He whispers, and settles his cheek onto Luffy's hair. "You'll be just fine. After all, you have Captain Usopp on your side, brave warrior of the sea..." Almost without meaning to, he launches into one of his trademark stories. He keeps his voice low, soothing, and spins his web well past the end of his shift. Luffy's lips twitch in a tiny grin as he slowly drifts off to sleep, his breathing evening out in a slow rhythm. He looks so young. It's hard to believe he's one of the strongest people on either side of the Grand Line. 

It's in the early morning hours when Robin finally makes her way up the ladder. Her lips are parted, like she wants to ask why Usopp didn't wake her sooner, but she cuts off when she sees her two crew mates. She considers the situation coolly, and then her features soften. She pads carefully forward and settles a tender hand on Usopp's shoulder. He nods drowsily. Gingerly, so he doesn't wake Luffy, he lifts the rubber boy off his shoulder and swaps places with the architect, frowning when the captain's head bobs drunkenly against Robin's chest. Robin hugs and cradles him, much like a mother would, and trails her fingers through his hair until she's sure he's fast asleep again. Then she gives Usopp a benign smile, and he smiles back before turning to climb down the ladder, back to his bed. 

The next morning Usopp's a bit more tired than he should be, but he doesn't mind. It was worth staying up, if only to watch over his captain. It's his duty, both as the captain's nakama and as his sniper, and it's no secret he takes pleasure in being both. And as Luffy shoots him a wide, shaky smile over his bowl of soup, he finds himself marveling yet again at how lucky he is to be part of such a magnificent crew. The crew that's made him what he is today: his dream, a brave, proud warrior of the sea. 


	5. Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I had a hard time coming up with ideas for Franky; I spent a long time trying to come up with anything. I know this is a super short chapter, I'm sorry- and I'm also sorry if he seems OOC. If you have any advice, feel free to give me feedback.

It takes Luffy eight hours to find Franky and his captor. When he does, he brings Hell with him.

The captain of the Straw Hats steps through the rubble of what once had been a wall, steam rising from his skin and a thunderous look of righteous fury on his face. His eyes glow menacingly as they flick around the room, cataloging every detail with all the cold proficiency of a seasoned warrior. He sees Franky bolted and chained to a metal table in the center of the room. He sees the tray of mechanical tools designed to hurt and tear apart. He sees the shelves lined with rare metal parts and strange schematics. And he sees the man that started all this scrambling to his feet in the back corner. 

The crew stands silently behind him, watching. Zoro smirks.

The fight ends in seconds.

Then Franky's surrounded, friendly faces crowding around him as they free him from his bonds. Zoro's swords and Brook's katana slice through chains with ease, expertly wielded to avoid hurting their mechanical friend. A swift, powerful kick from Sanji shatters a particularly tough clamp around his chest. Nami and Usopp help the big cyborg sit up while Chopper buzzes around him, checking him for injury. Franky's head spins at the change in elevation, and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

His head is pounding, but he knows it's not from an injury. That bastard had managed to sneak up on him while he was shopping on their latest island visit. He'd jabbed some kind of needle between the metal plates in Franky's neck, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up on a cold metal slab. 

"About time you got here," he mutters, trying for an easy grin but not quite succeeding. "That was a Super entrance though, I have to give it to you." The familiar word brings a relieved grin from several of his crew mates. Robin tightens her grip on his arm. 

"Franky." Luffy's voice is iron. The cyborg turns to see his captain pinning the bloodied, unconscious man to the wall by the throat, several inches above the ground. 

"Did he hurt you?" A simple question. He doesn't look at Franky as he says this. He keeps cold, deceptively calm eyes on the perpetrator's unconscious face. Franky rolls his neck, trying to relieve the fuzziness behind his eyes.

"No, Captain." Luffy pauses, fury still trembling in every muscle, before promptly dumping the man on the floor at his feet like a broken doll.

"Good." 

Then he turns to face his crew, looking Franky in the eyes.

"No one hurts my nakama."

Shivers shoot down the cyborg's spine as he watches the fire in his Captain's soul die down to mere burning conviction. Luffy's never once hidden his feelings from his crew. They've always been able to read him easily, like paint on a canvas, clear as day. The fierce, unbridled _protectiveness _shining on his face displays an unmistakable message: _I won't let them._ Any fear Franky may have felt in the past eight hours drains away like water. His lips twitch in a faint smile. 

"Can you walk?" Chopper asks, hopping off his lap. Franky shifts himself forward, with support from Nami and Usopp, and manages to get to his feet. Once again, his head starts spinning. He pauses for a moment, breathing deep, before taking a shaky step forward. Chopper watches him keenly, his experience as a medic easily showing in his eyes, before nodding firmly to the crew's second in command.

"Let's go," Zoro says, and as one, the Straw Hats turn back the way they came. 

The sky is a shocking rainbow of colors as Franky steps out of the ruined building. Purples and pinks and yellows. He wasn't gone for very long, but the cyborg finds himself gazing at the heavens with a new sense of gratitude. The sudden swell of emotion in his chest brings tears to his eyes. Then he feels a soft, warm hand on his elbow. He looks down. Luffy gazes up at him, expression achingly soft where moments before it had been harder than steel. His eyes glow warmly, fingers squeezing ever so slightly. A silent understanding sparks between them. 

_I'm glad you're safe._

_I know. Thank you. _

Luffy nods, almost imperceptibly. Then he's gone, racing on ahead, yet somehow leaving the warmth of security and love behind.

He really is lucky, Franky muses, watching his captain return to his usual joyous state. Lucky to have such a captain. Lucky to have a crew he can trust his life with to the bitter end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this, especially since it's so short, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Have a great day!


End file.
